Assassin's Creed 3 Alternate Reality
by crimson334
Summary: This is a what if story, and it's my first so if I did bad then inform me ok? This is about 4 pages.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin's Creed 3 and all characters included into this story are created and belong to Ubisoft, no copyright intended. Enjoy!**

"Connor!" What? Who's that? Where am I? Why does my body feel as if it got run over horses? "Connor! Wake up!" Wait I know that voice. It sounds like a cat getting run over by a carriage. "CONNOR!" Ah so that's who it is, the ol' man himself and his ridiculous hat.

"Mmm, let me sleep." Where am I again? And who's lovely women in my bed?

"Connor, get up and get dressed!" Gah every morning is like this, not a moment of silence.

"Bite me old man let me sleep!" I snapped, I never was a morning person. Ow, why am I covered in bruises?

"The grandmasters are here." Wait what? Here? Today? Right now? I shot out of bed and looked the old man in the eyes just in case he was tricking me.

"Here?" The old man just smiles at me, something he rarely does unless he's mocking me.

"Find out Connor, we're headed to Boston, get dressed." The old man gets up and sees the women in my bed. "Ah, Connor you must stop 'inviting' people into our home, just look at the mess you made." I look around to see my room and all my things thrown around. Wait, did we add a few more holes in the walls?

"Connor!" I focus my attention to the old man who was very angry, his body seemed to glow with a murderous aura.

"Ah right, let me handle that." I desperately did not want to fight with the old man right, with the injuries that I got from my new 'friend' I wouldn't be much trouble to him.

"See to it, boy." He leaves the room making me emotionally by how much he wanted to kill me for wrecking the house. Well, to look at the bright side, most of the damage was confined in the hallway. I turn to see the beautiful women just resting there. Her light brown hair covered most of her beautiful pale face.

"Dobby, get up." I wasn't really into the mood to do this right now. She opened one of her light brown eyes and giggled as she slowly rose out from under the blue sheets.

"Good morning Connor, what a lovely day outside." She tried to change the subject on me… again.

"We don't have time to play games Dobby, the Grandmaster's are here." I explained as I try to inspect the damage we made last night. Seven new holes, damn never thought I had it in me.

"Aye, I heard, along with the scolding the old man gave you," She mocks me all the time, trying to get me angry well not today, "looks like we added some new holes in the walls.

"Around seven or nine," I reply, "now get dressed we have a meeting to attend to in Boston." I leave Dobby in the room alone and run down the hall, whoa, we didn't just make seven. We made around twenty. So that's why the old man's so angry! Anyway I run down the stairs and into the cellar.

"You're fixing the house when we get back!" The old man calls after me as I run past him.

"Yeah, yeah." I run into the cellar to find my equipment waiting for me on the table at far end. I Grab my coat from the stand and run towards my weapons. I grab the French Rapier and Tomahawk that both bared the orders symbol, and sheathe them into my belt. I grab the tow flintlocks and made sure to load them before I set out. Ah, and the wrist blade, my favorite weapon the old man gave me. I unsheathe them and looked at the silver blades. All looks good.

"Connor, hurry up or I will leave you!" I sighed the old man is never patient

"I be right up!" I sheathe my blade and run up the stairs two steps at a time, and ran straight into Dobby. She was now wearing the dark brown leather jacket and had her hair pulled into a ponytail,

"Are you coming with us?" Probably not

"No I move much faster on my own and without you and the old man bickering." She smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"Oh no take your sweet time Connor, it's only the Grandmasters time you're wasting!" Dammit old man, once a cock blocker always a cock blocker.

"I'll see you there." Dobby ran around me and runs through the back door. I run through the front and down towards the carriage that waiting for me.

"Alright no get in." I climb into the carriage to be greeted by the fine leather interior.

"So." Please god, don't make him start bickering. I respond carefully.

"So what?" The old man turns and looks at me as if I grew two heads.

"So, how was she?" MOTHER OF GOD, I'm not even gonna include this part, I'm just going to pretend as if I had a nice quiet ride to Boston.

Many hours had passed and my I head a massive headache over the old man complaining.

"Do you ever stop complaining about random things?" Oh jeez, I'm walking on very thin ice.

"I'm not complaining!"

"What do you call this?"

"I'm not complaining."

"Oh of course not you just are stating random facts that have nothing to do with task at hand."

"Ah here we are Boston, a very poor excuse for a town." Dear god, please kill the old man and end my suffering. "Now follow me Connor." I climb out of the carriage and look to see people in the market buying and selling things that they don't really need. Stupid, oblivious, controlled. I follow the old man to the Green Dragon Tavern. Well, it looks like the grandmasters like to be open to a crowd of people.

"This is it?" I ask

"This is it," The old man replies sounding a bit annoyed, "now go inside while I fetch the others." I open to door to be greeted by pure silence; maybe he got the wrong address, common mistake old man I'll just have to rub it in your face the next time I see you.

"Master Kenway I presume yes?" I look up to see three men looking down at me.

"Yes I'm a Kenway."

"Very good, please join us." I make my way up stairs and see other recruits standing around the table respectively. Oh there's Dobby.

"Now please sit." I sit down in the nearest chair to me and look to study the three men. One was French and had a military uniform on baring medals and covered in blue that matched his eyes that was on his ugly face. The two other men were British and had scars on their faces. They obviously seen battle.

"Now to my knowledge you are part savage is that correct?" The French man asked, I shudder at the word savage; these people didn't like my 'kind'.

"Yes that's correct."

"Indeed and you ran from your tribe when you were?"

"Seven, but I didn't meet my father until I was fifteen." I didn't like explaining my past with strangers.

"And when you met him, what did you think?" That hit the spot.

"I think that's a little personal sir." I respond respectively

"Ah yes forgive me the grandmasters from my time asked such questions." The two British men stayed silent and studied me.

"And you where foolish enough to answer stupid questions." Great now we got two British grandmasters arguing with a Frenchman.

"At least I wasn't gawking in fear or awe when our time came."

"Good morning gentlemen. I see you've already meet Connor and the recruits." I turn to see the old man interrupting the Grandmasters with five other men behind him.

"Ah the old man of the colonies returns, it's been a long time old friend."

"It has been, anyhow let our work begin." The old man set a small finely dark wooden chest on the table. The recruits and I stood up as the old man open the box to reveal 5 rings bearing the orders symbol.

"Connor Kenway, step forward." I move to stand face to face with the old man, this is it. The day we've been waiting for.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?"

"I do."

"And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And it is so now until death, whatever the cost?"

"Yes." I was eager when the old man slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Together we will usher in the dawn of a new world, one defined by purpose and order," The old man took a step away from me, "You are a Templar." The ring seemed to glow as he said those words.

"May the Father of Understanding Guide us."

"May the Father of Understanding Guide us." The Grandmaster Templars and recruits said replied synch.

"Thank you, father." Haythem looked proud as I placed my hand over my heart and repeated the words of our order. I am now, a Master Templar.


	2. Chapter 2

The Boston Massacre.

This is where it happened. This is where I became a Templar. A wave of emotion tore through me as I remembered my father's face. He looked proud of me, almost sincere. Could that be possible? No we are Templars; there is no room in our hearts to have sympathy for a relative. It's easier that way, but a part of me misses him and wishes he would return from Europe. Enough Templar you have work to do.

"Connor!" I look down to see Dobby at the entrance of the Green Dragon Tavern. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders and a black and red jacket covering her white shirt underneath.

"Greeting's Dobby." She and I haven't talked face to face for a while; we were either on missions or didn't have any time to chat because of training and countless hours of planning. Though the colonies were ripe for the taking, it was difficult with the protests that ensue. Rumors around the colonies say there would be a revolution to separate themselves from the British. Though there isn't really any point to it, I can't help but agree with the people. The British used them and cast them off like nothing but cattle.

They even tried to by the native people's land that had enraged every native Templar in our order. Most of the natives that join our order are psychopaths or brutes looking out for revenge, I met one: The Coyote man, a Native American cut throat who killed one of the Mentors of the Assassin Order. I never liked the man, but I respected the man.

"Connor, come on there's a protest happening at the town hall." Dobby disappeared though the door and out on the streets. I could hear yelling and screaming out there, what is happening? I run down the stairs and though the door to be greeted by a bitter cold wind, winter had pulled in faster than expected.

"Dobby!" I look around to find but she was nowhere to be seen. Dammit where could she have gone? Well too late now I begin to make my way towards the Boston town house. There was a crowd of people yelling and fighting the guards on the street, this is chaos. Coyote Man would have loved to be here right killing people at random and they don't even know it until their dead. I would not allow that, the Templars here are brutal. They care nothing about the people's wellbeing and neglected them in most times. I try to change that but it's difficult with the redcoats bullying everyone. I begin to make my way down to the town hall and see many people suffering as the redcoats beat them into the ground, just for the hell of it, because it was easy to beat someone into submission.

"Move it! GET BACK!" many of the British redcoats where pushing the crowd back away from the town hall, I push through the crowd and make my way to the entrance of the town hall to see someone I haven't seen for three years.

"Haythem?" My father here?

"Ah good morning Connor," He smiles at me and places his hand over his heart, our salute.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Europe?" He shouldn't be here for another year.

"I came looking for you until this riot broke out." He looks to the crowd and curled his lip, "the crowd must be silenced."

"Sir!" I turn to see Charles Lee running to meet us, "I came as instructed."

"Good you are to go on that building there and wait my signal then open fire in the air." I look at my father in shock and confusion; he meant to kill these people.

"As for you get on that roof top and do the same." Haythem directed a Templar novice to the top of another building across the street.

"What are you doing?" I try to yell over the crowd to get to my father.

"Improvising."

"You're killing them!"

"Of course Connor, we must." We must kill innocent people at random?

"No you can't kill these people, they didn't do anything wrong!"

"They're here rioting at the town hall."

"So you're just going to open fire on people simply because they're at the wrong place at the wrong time?!" He can't be serious, can he?

"It's the way the world works boy." Haythem turns and instructs a British commander to open fire on the crowd should they hear a gun shot.

"Father, please don't do this!" He ignored me and looked at the rooftop to see the novice getting ready to fire. God please no. Wait who is that? I can see a native man climbing up the side of the building trying to get to the man. Wait, is that, Kanen'tó:kon? No it couldn't be, he and I were like brothers before I ran from my tribe. He can't be here.

He climbs up the building and pulls the novice off the edge of the building and lets him fall to his death. Yes thank god.

"Dammit!" Haythem turns to Charles Lee who's positioned on the other building, damn I forgot about him.

"Don't!" Too late, father relays the signal an Lee open fires.

"Damn! Open fire!" The British commander took out his pistol and fired on the crowd.

"NO! Put away your weapons." I never got through to him. The battalion of British soldiers fired their rifles and shot and killed several people at once. I was at shock as I saw the blood pour from the bodies. Innocent blood, the people we swore to protect. And then I saw it, something made my heart completely stop. A young girl, kneeling on the ground with her mother's head on her lap, crying begging her to wake up she was no older than I. Why? Why would Haythem do this?

"Commander on the roof there," Haythem points out to Kanen'tó:kon, "get after him!" The commander complies ordering his men after him. Haythem turns and sees the girl in front of him.

"As for you, you die as well." Before I knew what I was doing I ended up at the end of my father's pistol pointed straight at my head. "Connor, what are you doing?" I glared at him in the eyes.

"I've seen the things you do, I hold back for many of them but this," I motion to the girl and her dead mother. "Is this what we swore to do?"

"It is the way of the world, it is cruel and it is hard." No I didn't believe that for a second.

"No, I will not allow this." I responded. I was almost certain that he would shoot me, but he lowered his gun and looked at me.

"You disappoint me son." He holsters his gun and walks past me. And you disappoint me father, I though in my head. I turn to look at the girl on the ground. She looked French, her golden hair went down to her shoulders and her eyes where a deep aqua blue, I've only seen a color in one other place; the beautiful sea.

"Come let us get you home." I extend my hand to help her up but she only slapped it away and held on to her dead mother. It immediately reminded me of my mother, I hadn't seen her for so long, a wave of panic tore through me as I begin to question if she is all right. Kanen'tó:kon wouldn't have left the village unless he absolutely had to.

"I will carry your mother back to your house." The girl looked up at me with a face full of tears that nearly made me choke, she reminded me so much of another girl I knew before I ran from my tribe. "Here." I pick up the body of the women and carried her. The girl looked studied me as I walked past her. "I will bring her to your home." The girl eyed me and then walked in front of me motioning me to follow. She lived by the hill that over looked all of Boston as very beautiful spot. As we made our way through the cold and bitter wind we were greeted by a man running down to us.

"Maria! Maria!" The man took her from my arms and carried her up the hill. I knew I wouldn't be able to follow. I turn to make my way down the hill, but not before looking back at the family. They were bringing the women inside of their house trying to revive her. Tears started to swell into eyes as I pictured my mother in my arms, lifeless. I have to make sure.

I run down the hill and back towards the entrance of Boston and grabbed my horse, I have to make sure, what if? What if she's gone and I didn't know it? I began to race down the road and into the forest. When was the last time I saw her? When was the last time I had every spoken to her? What if those hurtful words that I spoke to her before running away were the last? No she's fine she will be alright and when I see her, I will hug her with all my might and beg for forgiveness.

I raced down the road and left Boston behind me. She has to be alright, she has to. Tear began to blur my vision and I try to gain my vision back too late. The horse stops immediately and sends my flying off of a cliff. I turn to face the ground as I fell several branches scraped and ruined my clothing as I try to grab hold of something. No luck the only thing that saved my life was the braches that slowed my fall. I slam into the ground and saw couldn't feel my right leg. I turn myself over and felt pain over half of my body. I look in the air to see the grey sky along with snowflakes. It felt so comfortable here, no I have to know. I flip myself over to see a wooden wall. There that's it, home. I pushed myself up and try to limp towards the village. I'm almost there. I can just. I fell over and was greeted by the rocks. Everything went black.

**Sorry if I disappointed you guys with this. Srry :(**


End file.
